dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Odyssey II - Firion
In this Story you will play though 5 chapters as . Level Bonuses Stage Maps Destiny Odyssey II-1 :"Separated from his sworn comrades, he must pursue his own future..." First Run The player should (in order): Second Run The player should (in order): C2= |-|C4= |-|E1= |-|E3= |-|E5= |-|G3= Destiny Odyssey II-2 :"Never abandon a dream. There is always a path so long as one doesn't give up." First Run The player should (in order): Second Run The player should (in order): Key Notes *Once the player has attained a two-star completion bonus for this storyline, the locked area at G3 will be unlocked. *Once the Ephemeral Vision at D5 has been defeated, the locked area at G5 will be unlocked. B3= |-|C1= |-|D3= |-|D5= |-|F4= |-|G1= |-|H5= Destiny Odyssey II-3 :"The empress of the frozen wastes... Her strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." First Run The player should (in order): Second Run The player should (in order): Key Notes *Once the Delusory Warlock at H5 has been defeated, the locked area at B1 will be unlocked. A1= |-|B3= |-|C3= |-|E1= |-|F5= |-|G3= |-|H3= |-|H5= Destiny Odyssey II-4 :"A sweet dream for the wisher, a trial of thorns for the seeker. Not unlike the rose itself..." First Run The player should (in order): Second Run The player should (in order): Key Notes *Once the player has attained a three-star completion bonus for this storyline, the Imitation Despot at A3 will appear. *Once the player has attained a two-star completion bonus for this storyline, the locked area at F2 will be unlocked. *Once the False Hero at B2 has been defeated, the locked area at F3 will be unlocked. A3= |-|B2= |-|B4= |-|D3= |-|E5= |-|F1= |-|G5= |-|H2= |-|H4= Destiny Odyssey II-5 :"Will the dream be left a fantasy? Or a glimmer of hope for the future? Light shines on the determination of a warrior..." First Run The player should (in order): Second Run The player should (in order): Key Notes *Once the player has attained a four-star completion bonus for this storyline, the Rare Treasure Chest at A5 will appear. *Once the Capricious Reaper at A1 has been defeated, the locked area at B3 will be unlocked. *Once the player has attained a three-star completion bonus for this storyline, the Imitation Liegeman at C4 will appear. *Once the Delusory Warlock at G5 has been defeated, the locked area at E3 will be unlocked. *Once the False Stalwart at C2 has been defeated, the Potion at H1 will appear. A1= |-|A3= |-|A5= |-|B5= |-|C2= |-|C4= |-|D1= |-|E5= |-|F1= |-|G5= Story Dialog Narration Firion, the warrior with mastery over eight kinds of weapons- His journey began alongside Cloud, Cecil, and Tidus, yet, the paths to their individual goals led them to separate and reunite. Now, Firion and Tidus are at a crossroad as each continues to search for his journey's end- Scene 1 summons his Wild Rose Tidus: What are you doing? Vanishes Firion: It's the wild rose... Firion: (Oh yeah. That's right... Firion: The enemy stole it from me that time...) Tidus: So, tell me all about the wild rose! Firion: Break time's over. We should get going soon. Tidus: Heh. All right, then. Yawns Tidus: Once I deal with my old man and find my crystal, Tidus: I'll make you tell me Firion: You're so nosy, Tidus. Tidus: Firion, what's your goal in life? Firion: What do you mean? Tidus: You know, to become the world's best swoardsman! Tidus: Or, there's a guy you just have to beat! Tidus: Like Cloud and Cecil, a goal to strive for as you go down your own path. Tidus: You gotta have one to make it through what we're facing. Firion: Right now, all I can think of is to end the conflict. no matter what it takes. Tidus: Ahhh, you're so uptight! Firion: Something wrong with that? Tidus: In times like these, you just gotta let yourself go!off follows Scene 2 Warrior of Light: Where did that come from? Firion: No idea... It was here when I woke up. Cosmos, do you know? Cosmos: I do not. But I do sense something special about it. Cosmos: It seems to have come from a distant past... Firion: Wild rose... Just saying the name gives me a sense of nostalgia... Scene 3 Garland: His feelings bloom within him. Was the flower your idea? Garland: I hope you realize that no amount of trickery will give them more time. Golbez: The past is past. I need only create a new future. Garland: Hoping you can save them this time? Golbez: Hmph... Scene 4 Firion: Well, that's that. Firion: Tidus, where are you? Jecht: Don't know where he is, but he's fine! Firion: Hold on. You're Tidus's father, aren't you? What did you do to him? Jecht: Didn't do a damned thing. Jecht: I've been told there's no point in me fighting him yet. Firion: Tidus has been looking forward to settling things with you. Firion: Don't tell me you ran from the fight. Jecht: That wasn't funny, kid. Jecht: Everyone's getting in my way, and it's kinda ticking me off. Jecht: Think I'll take it out on you! fight Jecht: You're not half bad! Come on. We're not done yet! Firion: I won't fight against you. Jecht: What? What's the matter? Firion: I realized something as I fought you. Firion: The one you really want to fight isn't me. It's Tidus! Firion: Why use me as a substitute when you know you he's determined to face you? Jecht: Here's another kid who thinks he knows it all. Jecht: But you sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts. Firion: Where are you going? Jecht: I finally see where I'm supposed to go, thanks to all your meddling. Jecht: You know, when you're having a bad day, you just gotta let yourself go! Tidus: Firion! Are you okay? Firion: I get it now. Like father, like son. What a resemblance. Scene 5 Tidus: Sorry for being for selfish, but I gotta do this... Firion: Don't worry about it. It's the story you have to tell. Tidus: I'm gonna settle things with my old man. Firion: Yeah. Now off you go! Firion: So we go our separate ways. Emperor: It looks like you are all alone. Have all your friends abandoned you? Firion: Emperor! Firion: They have only gone to do what they must. Emperor: Then do you know what it is that you must do? Firion: Of course I do! I must bringan end to this conflict! Emperor: Such a grand statement from a mere cog in the war machine. Emperor: He's going to end the conflict, so he says. Ultimecia: Then we should teach him a lesson... on the futility of wishing for an end. fights Firion Ultimecia: Did I not say it was futile? Firion: What!? Ultimecia: You are in the midst of a battle that has been fought between the gods for ages. Ultimecia: What do you possibly think you could do? Emperor: How pathetic. I'm afraid your dream of gathering the crystals will never become reality. Emperor: Even the efforts of your friends will all be for naught. Firion: I will not let their struggles be wasted. Firion: I will obtain the crystal, and bring an end to this- Emperor: Is that truly your will? Firion: What do you mean? Emperor: That is why you are weak. Emperor: You only fight because you are told to. You are nothing but Cosmos's tool. with Ultimecia Firion: Am I...just Cosmos's tool? Scene 6 Firion:Cosmos! Cosmos: Cloud, Cecil, and Tidus have each obtained their crystals. Firion: They've done it... They've really done it! Cosmos: Yes. Because they never stopped walking down the paths they chose. Firion: The paths they chose... Cosmos: Have you lost yours? Firion: I...never had a specific objective I could call my own... Firion: like winning against my father, or fighting alongside my brother. Firion: I just wanted to bring an end to the conflict. Firion: It's like the Emperor said. I'm only a tool without a will of my own. Cosmos: That is untrue. You do have a goal. Cosmos: A dream that you have kept inside your heart for a long time. Firion: But my dream is nothing special. It's more like...just a childish dream Cosmos: Tell me your dream- and the future you wish for in your heart. Firion: Wild roses... My dream is a world filled with wild roses. Firion: When the battle is over, I want to fill the world with flowers. Firion: A world where we can overcome what we have lost, where even the rain and the wind can provide us with stregth... Cosmos: It's a beautiful dream. Cosmos: A dream that was born out of none other than you. Cosmos: If you were a mere tool, you would not have had such a dream. Firion: Cosmos... You're right. It is my dream. And it's up to me to seize it. Cosmos: I wish I could have such a dream... Vanishes Firion: And you can. I promise. See also Category:Story